Our Life Is A Danger Zone!
by kikatyugi
Summary: Summary: One girl, one boy hiding one big secret from the rest of the world. Follow them as they try to stay together through a mess of things that come their way. Their names… Peter and Kitty Parker. Rated T because I'm paranoid. My first story so please R&R. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so constructive criticism is welcomed, enjoy! (I do not own anyone except Kitty! I also realize that this is short.)

Summary: One girl, one boy hiding one big secret from the rest of the world. Follow them as they try to stay together through a mess of things that come their way. Their names… Peter and Kitty Parker.

Peter's Pov

"Peter, Kitty time to get up!" Aunt May called to us from the kitchen. Ugh, I really don't want to get up. Kitty and I were slammed into a brick wall fighting some low grade super villain. Man did that hurt, oh well guess it's time to wake Kitty up. But first I think I'll get dressed and let her sleep a little longer; I picked out a pair of blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. I walked over to the ball on the other bed that was known as my sister and shook her shoulder.

Kitty's Pov

I awoke to find Peter shaking my shoulder, I groaned slightly as I got up and stretched to loosen my stiff and sore muscles. Peter and I had spent almost all night fighting crooks and this one super villain. I looked over at Peter and saw he was already dressed and heading towards the kitchen. I looked into my closet and picked out a pair of long boot cut jeans, a purple T-shirt, white tennis shoes and put my contacts in. I ruthlessly attacked my shoulder length blond curly hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. Before I left the room I grabbed my faith bracelets and put them on. I headed out the door to the wonderful smell of food coming from the kitchen.

3rd Pov

Aunt May, Kitty and Peter sat down at the table and began to eat. They made small talk of school, Peter's job at the Daily Bugle (Is that the right place?) and Kitty looking for a job. "I think I found one I would like to apply for." Kitty said as she placed down her milk. "What job?" her brother questioned her. "I want to get an internship at the Stark Tower; I have good enough grades for it." Kitty replied like it was no big deal. "I'm sure you would get the job sweetheart, and we'll talk about this later, but right now you two need to get going if you want to make it to school on time." Aunt May said looking at the clock. "Okay Aunt May, We love you." The siblings said in perfect unison as they grabbed their bags and walking out the front door. After the door closed Aunt May sighed to herself. "I wish they would tell me about their little nightly outgoings." She started to clean up the kitchen.

This is my first chapter/story that I have ever written, so please review so I know whether to continue this or not. Thank you for taking the time to read this, it means a lot. BYE!


	2. Kitty's Bio

Kitty's Bio

Hair color: Shoulder length dirty blond, usually pulled in a low ponytail also has a blue and silver streak in it.

Eye color: Brown with little specks of silver.

Likes: books, cooking, music, skateboarding, Aunt May, Gwen, Peter, purple, green, blue, silver and TMNT.

Dislikes: bullies, idiots, yellow, jerks, brown, fire, guns, social studies and dresses.

Personality: Quiet to people she doesn't know, a bookworm, A little bit of a rebel, respectful to people she thinks deserve it and hates being made fun of.


	3. Chapter 2

KKY: Yep I'm back! Sadly I don't have a review yet, but I'll try to continue this story. Bakura: Maybe it's because you can't write. KKY: *Sticks tongue out at Bakura* Bakura: *sighs* KKY doesn't own anything accept Kitty; she is just borrowing the characters for a while. KKY: Thank you Bakura, I'll give them back I swear! KKY &amp; Bakura: Please read and review. KKY: I don't own anything!

Peter's Pov

As we were walking to school, we passed the time by listening to music from our iPods. Soon enough we saw the familiar school building, Midtown High, just great. We put our iPods away and walking into the school. We went to our lockers which were right next to each other; we also have all our classes together except for the last period, Kitty has Music while I have Multi Media/Video Production. The first period of the day was Math; Kitty hates this class the most out of all of them. Wait a second; did we even do our homework last night? Shoot I don't remember, guess I'll find out.

Kitty's Pov

The bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Damer, immediately barked at us to get our homework out. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my math homework. Looking at it I realized that it was blank. Well fuck, Peter and I are screwed. I put the sheet on my desk as Ms. Damer walked by it, sneering she said loud enough for the whole class to here, "Well, what do we have here? Ms. Parker didn't do her homework, again." That's it, "Well if the Ms. Idiot didn't give us so much homework, maybe I could actually do it while doing everything else for other classes, Ms. Damer I feel sorry for the man you marry, if any one actually does, I certainly hope not." I shot back. "Ms. Parker I have had it up to here with you, you get 2 hour detention after school." Ms. Damer shouted. Me and my big mouth, oh well at least I can do my homework then, and Peter can handle himself for 2 hours, right?

Peter's Pov

Really Kitty, you couldn't keep your mouth shut this one time? Of course not, it's not your fault Ms. Damer hates you. Speaking of her, she's teaching how to get the volume of a circle. I hope this class goes by fast.

* * *

-Time Skip Time-

* * *

Still Peter's Pov

Finally I thought that class was never going to end; next on the list is social studies. We're learning about Asia in that class. Then Science (Kitty's favorite class), Gym, ILA and then the last class of the day.

3rd Pov

The rest of the school day passed without anything interesting happening. At the sound of the bell, hundreds of kids filled out of the building heading somewhere of hanging out with friends. Kitty said farewell to Peter and headed to the detention room. Once she got there, she sat in the back row, got out her homework and started to work on it. As the teacher, who was not Ms. Damer, was taking roll, Flash Tompson came in and sat next to Kitty. Said girl sighed quietly and continued to work, inwardly groaning that Flash sat next to her. The teacher, who was in charge of detention, left the room to get some coffee. Flash immediately turned to Kitty and tried to talk to her. Key word, tried, because when he tried to lay down his 'irresistible charm' she didn't react at all, just continued to work on her homework. He finally got fed up with it and snatched her homework away from her, but at that exact moment, the teacher came in and yelled at Flash to give Kitty her homework back, which he did so, reluctantly. The teacher dismissed them after the timer went off; signaling that 2 hours had passed. Kitty raced out of there and headed home, where she was greeted by Peter and scolded by Aunt May. All seemed right with the world at that moment, but little did anyone know that was going to change soon, very soon.

KKY: Thank you for reading this chapter, please review, it means a lot. BBBYYYYYEEEEEE


	4. Chapter 3

KK: Thank you guys so much for reading this story, it means a lot. Special shout out to Madison and Miranda for giving me my first ever hearts, you guys rock! Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Jack Frost: You should have seen her, when she saw the hearts she jumped, screamed and danced all around the room for quite a while.

KK: You can't blame me. *Sticks tongue out*

Jack Frost: *Chuckles* Better be careful, your tongue might get cold. *Freezes KK's tongue*

KK: *Freaking out* Mmmph! *Scratches at currently frozen tongue*

3rd Pov

Kitty was standing in front of Stark Industries, she was going to go in for a job interview. With a deep breath, she walked inside. As soon as she walked inside she was immediately greeted with the smell of lemon air freshener. She walked up to the front desk and was greeted formally by the secretary.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The secretary said, with an obviously fake smile.

'Oh great, I can already tell she's a stuck up brat.' Kitty thought, but said "Yes, I'm here for an job interview, my name is Kitty Parker."

The secretary sighed and typed on her computer and said "Go to your right, down to the end of the hall and the door with the room number 259."

"Thank you." Kitty nodded and went to the right. When she got to the door she raised her hand and knocked.

Pepper's Pov

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked up from the paperwork that was for a new power source that would work like an arc-reactor.

"Come in."

The door opened and a girl with blonde hair walked in. I motioned for her to take a seat and she did.

"So, what is your name, and why are you here?" I asked.

"My real name is Kenneth Parker, but I usually go by Kitty. I'm here because I need a job." The girl, now known as Kitty replied.

"Why do you think you're right for this job?"

"Because I have straight A's, I know how to work a computer and can work in a lab without blowing anything up."

I have a feeling I'm going to like this girl, she speaks her mind without overstepping her boundaries and she seems like a hard worker. Of course I'll have to look into this more, but I think she has a good chance at getting a job.

0000000000000000000 MORE BORING INTERVIEW QUESTIONS LATER 00000000000000000000000000

Kitty's Pov

'Well that could have gone worse' I thought as I walked out of the building and started walking in the direction of home. I fully intended to get some sleep before dinner, unfortunately fate had other plans.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" a girl screamed in the distance, I raced into an alleyway and changed into my costume. It was light blue with pale purple splatters that looked like someone hit it with a paintbrush. I found the source of the scream pushed up against a wall with a knife held to her throat. I sighed, this was going to get messy.

3rd Pov

Kitty quickly shot a piece of web at the man who held the knife, knocking it out of his hand. He turned around and the girl he had pushed up against the wall bit his hand that was covering her mouth. The thug let go of her in pain and she ran away. The man, who was upset that she got away, decided to take his anger on the masked person in front of him. He lunged at Kitty and threw a punch her way. She blocked it with ease and grabbed his arm and began to twist it. 5 minutes later Kitty, back in her normal clothes, walked out of the ally like nothing had happened. She continued her walk home without any further interruptions.

KK: Okay guys, I need your help. I have no idea what Kitty's hero name should be. Kitty will have the same powers as Spiderman so could you guys leave suggestions on what the name should be? Anyways have a great day and I'll see you next time, Byeee!


	5. Chapter 4

KKY: Hello! Summer vacation is here, and I'm really excited! That also means that I will be able to make longer chapters. Thank you qdon for reviewing and I will try to make my chapters longer. I think that I will probably do either Spiderwoman or Spidergirl.

Altair: I fail to see the reason people waste their time reading this when they could be doing something productive.

KKY: Spoil sport, they can spend their time anyway they want.

Altair: You're no better, spending all of your free time reading these stories instead of doing your homework.

KKY: …Shut up. Anyways onto the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned anyone besides Kitty, Spiderman would be a part of the Avengers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bell rang and teenagers rushed out of the school building yelling and celebrating, glad not to be coming back until summer's end. Peter and Kitty walked out of moments later side by side, with Kitty complain loudly.

"It's not fair! Why do they give us homework over the summer? Kitty dramatcily proclaimed as Peter rolled his eyes at Kitty's statement.

"Just be glad school is out for the summer." Peter scolded. Kitty groaned but stopped whining. As they were about to cross the street, Peter and Kitty's spider senses tingled and they dropped to the rough and gray concrete ground. Just in time for one of the world's most famous people to fly over their heads in a red and gold suit.

"Hey! Watch out Iron Idiot! Kitty shouted at the one and only Ironman.

"Isn't he your boss?" Peter asked bewildered that Kitty would yell at her boss. Even though it sounded exactly what Kitty would do.

"So? He almost hit us and I doubt he even knows my name." Kitty retorted while shrugging her shoulders and continued to walk home. Peter sighed and couldn't help but think 'Wonder what happened.' After a while they reached home and went inside to work on the dreaded summer homework to get it out of the way. They worked until they heard Aunt May go to bed and waited until they were sure she was asleep before Peter changed into his costume.

"Come back safe will ya?" Kitty whispered as Peter was about to jump out the window.

"Have I ever gotten hurt before?" Peter said cheekily and placed a quick kiss on Kitty's cheek before disappearing into the night. Kitty sighed, a frown on her face as she sat down and started to work on some designs for Stark Industries. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until Peter was back, if she tried she'd just have nightmares. Around 3am Peter swung in threw the window, which was still open. The scene in front of him brought a small smile to his face. Kitty was hunched over her desk with her head resting on her arms. Peter changed into his pajamas and turned around when he heard a small, barely audible whimper. Kitty was frowning in her sleep and was whispering words, most words he couldn't catch but he heard 'Peter', and 'No'. He frowned realizing that his sister was having another nightmare, about him. Peter sighed and gathered Kitty into his arms and sat on the bed, slowly rocking her and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she slowly relaxed in his arms. He put her down gently down in her bed and was about to turn around when Kitty tightened her hands around his arm. Not having the heart to wake her, he slid under the covers with her and closed his eyes.

Kitty woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the still open window. She sat up yawning and noticed Peter sleeping next to her. She gave a rare soft smile and brushed hair away that was resting on his forehead. She frowned realizing he was sweating and there were dark bags under his eyes. Putting her hand on his forehead she started to curse softly at how hot his skin felt under hers. Getting out of bed she walked over to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Kitty got the thermometer and put it in Peter's ear. When it beeped she read the temperature.

"101.6, Shit, Peter why didn't you tell me that weren't feeling good. You're going to end up killing yourself one of these days." Kitty muttered going back to the bathroom and wetting a rag, placing it on Peter's forehead. She walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to make Peter some toast. The young girl saw Aunt May rushing around putting things together.

"Hey Aunt, what's going on?" Kitty asked, grabbing an apple and putting two pieces of toast in the toaster.

"I got a call from work a while ago, they need me to go to South Dakota for a project we're working on, so I'm leaving for about a week. Will you guys be okay?" Aunt May replied grabbing a suitcase that was already packed.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, have fun on your trip." Kitty said and planted a kiss on her aunt's cheek before May was out the door. The toast was done and Kitty put it on a plate and poured some orange juice before heading back upstairs to tend to Peter.

Meanwhile…

"Those kids are them for sure." A man said replaying the footage before him on a monitor screen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

KKY: Things seem to be heating up. Who is this mysterious man? What will become of our young heroes next? Will I ever let them meet the Avengers? Find out next time in Our Life Is A Danger Zone! And have a great day! Kikat out!


End file.
